


Tactical Losses

by Elsian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was loitering around the courtyard, lurking in and out of the pillars and Cullen could see him clear as day, no matter how sly the Mage thought he was being. Cullen knew exactly what he wanted, but he was just going to have to wait, the Inquisitor had agreed to a game, and Dorian would simply have to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Losses

Dorian was loitering around the courtyard, lurking in and out of the pillars and Cullen could see him clear as day, no matter how sly the Mage thought he was being. Cullen knew exactly what he wanted, but he was just going to have to wait, the Inquisitor had agreed to a game, and Dorian would simply have to wait.

Finally, their game was over. Cullen had lost. He’d like to say he had gone easy on her, but their dear Adaar was actually surprisingly good at the game. Not to disparage on her being a Qunari at all, it was simply that up until now he’d yet to see her willing to sit and put her mind to something so intensely. She was always shifting on her feet at the war table, more eager for action than politics and planning, which he could hardly blame her for. When she did want to concentrate though, she had beat him in all fairness and he couldn’t fault her game. 

He leant back in his seat, smiling at her as she stood.

“ Nicely played. Not up for another round then?” He entwined his fingers, already presuming the answer, justified when she shook her head, stretching as she left her seat.

“That’s enough sitting and contemplating for me for one day.” She replied. “Besides, I think someone has need of you.” She raised a brow at the pillar Dorian had taken to lounging against, significantly closer to the chess table now it was clear the Inquisitor was about to take her leave. She winked, a trait no doubt picked up from the increasing amount of time spent with Iron Bull and departed, leaving Dorian and Cullen alone in the fading light in the courtyard.

Cullen stood to greet his would-be stalker, folding his arms as he smiled at him.

“I didn’t think you would be this eager to come running back following such an astounding defeat, rather supposed you’d be hiding with your books and I’d have to come hunting you down to claim my winnings.” He joked, to which Dorian scoffed, waving a hand.

“I pay my debts, oh Knight Commander. I will not have it be said Dorian of House Pavus is scoundrel.” He replied, stepping forward into Cullen’s space, looking at him from under hooded eyes. Cullen coughed, turning his head away but not stepping away, his cheeks already turning a charming shade of pink

“I can assure you, they will say you are a scoundrel whether or not you pay your debts.” Cullen said, a smile still playing round his lips as Dorian drew ever closer.

“Ah, there’s that sass again.” Dorian returned, lips so close to Cullen’s own he could feel them move as Dorian spoke. “I like it, Commander.”

Unable to bear the closeness anymore, Cullen grabbed Dorian’s head, pulling him closer and ending the last centimetres of space between them, claiming Dorian’s mouth in a fierce kiss that he’d been holding in since he’d won their game. He’d be scant seconds from pulling Dorian over the chess table when the Inquisitor had appeared, and were it not for the fact he knew it frustrated the Mage even more than himself he would have never offered her a game.

“That’s more like it.” Dorian smirked as he pulled away, forehead still pressed to Cullen’s own. “Now, I believe you beat me in our game. Now I am yours to do with as you please, as promised.”

“You are so eager, Master Pavus.” Cullen breathed, pushing the other man back towards the door in the wall. “I might almost accuse you of throwing the game.”

“I’ll never tell.” Dorian replied, to which Cullen groaned, throwing open the door and pushing the Mage inside the small room, generally used for storing supplies for tending the courtyards, lacking in such as the Inquisition had more important things to be attending to than gardening, but creating more than enough for his purposes. He pulled the latch down on the door, and turned to lean against it, staring hungrily at Dorian.

“Undress. Do it slowly.” 

“I had thought we might make it to a bed.” Dorian laughed, but it did not hinder his hands ascent to his straps, undoing them and letting his belts fall to the floor.

“Slower.” Cullen demanded, sliding his overcoat off and discarding it on the floor, beginning the fumbling process of slipping off his bracers, then his breastplate, made all the more irritating by his inability to take his eyes off of Dorian. Before he knew it, Dorian was unashamedly naked in front of him, clothes neatly folded (and hadn’t that been a sight, Dorian purposely bending to place his clothes immaculately on the floor) and Cullen still had yet to remove his chest plate, fiddling with the straps like he’d not dressed himself that very morning.

“Here. Let me.” Dorian sidled up to him, running his hands over the metal in an elaborate show, knowing Cullen couldn’t feel the hands over his chest and of course immediately wanted to, irrationally jealous of his own armour as Dorian undid the straps carefully, helping slide the metal over Cullen’s head and placing it down just as gently as he had his own clothing before sliding his hands down and under Cullens shirt, stomach quivering as Dorian’s cool hands barely brushed the skin, lifting the shirt up and over Cullen’s head, which Cullen took and threw to the floor once he was able to prevent Dorian’s show of folding clothes further, taunting him with the slowness that he had requested not moments ago.

“Kiss me.” he said breathlessly, cheeks pink and mouth half-open in anticipation already. 

“As you wish.” The contrast was shocking as Dorian pressed him against the door, the metal lock rattling for anyone who might be walking past to hear, mouth plundering Cullen’s own as Dorian’s hands sought out his waist and head, gripping Cullen’s neck and pulling him to Dorian. Cullen wondered if he was supposed to reprimand him, but in all fairness, the Commander hadn’t specified how Dorian should kiss him, and he was enjoying it far too much for it to end now. He fumbled for Dorian’s hand at his waist, pulling it towards the laces of his breeches, a wordless command Dorian was all too happy to obey as he loosened the ties with practiced ease, sliding a hand inside to press against Cullens rising cock, only hardening further under Dorians firm grasp. 

He broke the kiss, head dropping back against the door as he gasped Dorian’s name, hands coming up to grip at Dorian’s arms as the Mage laughed, stroking Cullen languidly

“Oh my precious Chantry boy. I’ll never tire of how much a simple handjob can do to you.” Dorian teased. Cullen huffed, pulling Dorian in for another deep kiss, hips bucking forwards into Dorian’s hand. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much, Vint?” He replied, sliding a hand up into Dorian’s hair.

“Usually only once a day.” Dorian replied blithely, twisting his hand and squeezing particularly tightly, causing Cullen to gasp and grip Dorian’s arms tighter. 

“St..stop” he managed to stammer out, and Dorian gave one last tug before he stepped back, waiting for Cullen’s next request. The Commander quickly stripped of his boots and trousers, facing Dorian naked and hard, his blush spreading down his neck and collarbones in pink patches that Dorian longed to run his tongue over. But Cullen had won, this was his game. There would be others.

“On the floor.” Cullen said, and Dorian looked skeptically at the cold stone before he obeyed, thankful the cold wasn’t enough to wilt his now aching erection, though the Commander stood in front of him as he was was more than enough to have his cock leaping to attention once more, especially as Cullen lowered himself quickly into Dorian’s lap, sitting astride the Mage who gripped the other man’s hips immediately, despite having not been asked. There was only so much a man could resist, and if he couldn’t taste that blush, he had to touch the pale skin at least. 

Cullen took Dorian’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply, his cock brushing Dorian’s stomach as they came together, smearing precome across the dark skin that he then proceeded to run a free hand through, fingertips playing in the liquid and making Dorian want to groan in despair.

“Do you have anything with you?” Cullen breathed, pressing soft kisses to Dorian’s lips, cheek, neck. Dorian snorted, running hand down Cullen’s back and pressing gently in, bringing their chests closer.

“What other reason did I have to leave the courtyard during your game with our dear Adaar?” Dorian replied, reaching for one of numerous pockets on his folded clothes, producing a small tin. “I wasn’t picking flowers.”

“Maker save me from mouthy mages.” Cullen rolled his eyes, and Dorian leaned in, sucking on the reddened skin of Cullen’s collarbone, deciding he deserved that at least for putting up with sassy ex-templars. Sassy ex-templars who threw their heads back and moaned and certainly didn’t seem to be minding that much.

Cullen reached for the tin, taking it from Dorian’s hand whilst he watched him in confusion, to which Cullen only smirked. 

“You can watch.” He said, raising himself on his knees. “And only watch.” 

With that, he took the top off of the tin, dipping two fingers into the lube and covering them generously, dropping the tin to the floor and maintaining eye contact with Dorian as he reached behind himself, pushing one finger in, then two, slowly beginning to stretch himself and watching Dorian the whole time. He let out small panting breaths as he scissored his fingers, running hand up his chest and pinching his nipple whilst Dorian could only watch, groaning as little ‘ah’s’ began to escape Cullen, reaching for his cock since he couldn’t touch Cullen.

“No.” Cullen saw, and put a stop to Dorian’s attempts to alleviate the pressure immediately, to which the Mage groaned, leaning back on his hands, fists clenched.

“I shall never believe any stories of virginal little Chantry boys again.” He lamented, fingers twitching with the desire to touch himself, or Cullen. Just something. “You shall be the death of me.”

“Not anytime soon,I hope.” Cullen replied, before crying out, throwing his head back and eyes closed. Dorian knew he’d just found his prostate, he’d been privilege to that sight before, though usually he was the one causing the reaction.

Cullen’s hips thrust forward, tantalisingly close to Dorian. It was almost physically painful.

“Fuck me, Dorian.” 

Dorian wasn’t sure he’d ever moved so fast in his life, moving to grab Cullen’s hip and his own cock, lining the Commander up over him before thrusting up in one smooth glide, Cullen’s preparation, though tedious, thorough and his warmth was like coming home, wrapping his arms around Cullen’s waist and helping lift the man as Cullen rode him, pressing his mouth to all the blushing skin he could get to. 

“You are a horrible tease, Commander.” He murmured into the flesh beneath his lips, pulling Cullen down onto his cock and making him cry out louder than ever. 

“You shouldn’t have lost the game.” Cullen replied shakily, taking Dorian’s face and turning it up towards him, Cullen’s hair falling from it’s usual pristine position into both their faces, sweaty locks curling around his features, and Dorian smiled, reaching up to push them back out of the Commanders eyes.

“I threw that game, and you knew it.” He increased the pace, breathing heavily as he pulled Cullen down onto him faster, reveling as Cullen’s eyes fell closed.

“Of course I knew, but I was benefiting from it.” He replied, barely whisper as he squirmed in Dorian’s arms, always a sure sign he was close. Dorian reached between them, taking hold of Cullen’s cock once more, pumping in time with his thrusts as he felt himself drawing nearer to the edge.

“I can assure you, I am more than benefiting You’re a strategist, you know tactical victory, Amatus.” Dorian twisted his hand, gripping hard and any kind of comeback Cullen might have was lost as he cried out, coming hotly into Dorian’s hand, wrapping his arms around the other man’s shoulders and pressing his face down as Dorian thrust hard a few times more before he followed Cullen over the edge, coming hard inside the other man and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

They sat and held each other tightly for a few moments, the air still, their uneven breathing the only sound breaking the sudden silence. 

“I should let you win more games.” Dorian joked, pressing his lips to Cullen’s neck, creating a trail up to his lips before kissing him firmly, taking his time to explore the other man’s mouth.

“Yes, you should” Cullen replied when they pulled away, groaning as he began to stand, knees leaving the hard stone floor and rubbing at the skin before he made his way to his clothes. Dorian followed suite, whilst enjoying an afterglow as much as the next man, they were vastly preferable in an actual bed, though admittedly Cullens poor excuse for a bed couldn’t be said to be much better than the stone floor.

Dorian rolled his eyes as Cullen redressed completely, armour and all.

“Would it not be easier to carry it?” He asked as he buckled his belts, watching Cullen in amusement. 

“I should think it’d be incredibly obvious what we have been doing should I do that.” Cullen replied tartly, to which Dorian could only laugh.

“Have you heard yourself, Commander? Everyone already knows what we have been doing.” 

Cullen simply sniffed, his blush already rising “Well, it’s the principle of the thing.” 

Finally fully dressed, he unlatched the door, looking out carefully to make sure the courtyard was empty before they left before stepping out into the moonlight.

“It’s late, everyone will be at dinner. You needn’t worry about a round of applause from the Chargers...this time.” Dorian said as they left, smiling fondly as he remembered his impromptu blowjob from Cullen in the back rooms of the tavern. The Commander was a fabulous drunk.

“Please, don’t remind me of that ever again.” Cullen wiped a hand over his face before turning Dorian. “We’ll have likely missed dinner, but you are welcome to eat in my quarters, if you would like?”

Dorian smiled fondly. After everything they had done, Cullen was still so shy when it came to matters of romance. It somehow made everything so much easier. 

“Dinner and a show” He replied “You do know how to show a girl a good time.”

“You are absolutely insufferable.” Cullen shook his head, making to turn, but Dorian took his arm, pulling the Commander to him.

“I would love to join you for dinner, Cullen.” he said, meeting the other man’s eyes, before leaning in to press his lips to the Commanders once more, smiling into the kiss as Cullen’s arms came up around his neck, holding him tightly, and though they had yet to say the words, Dorian felt loved.


End file.
